Used, Abused, But Saved
by lillybug991
Summary: Olivia is going through a hard time, but of course Elliot is going to help her. Now this takes place during high school she is a sophomore and Elliot is a junior. Give it a try? I will try and update once a week. R&R please! I am going to continue this, I changed my mind about quitting it!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is what would happen if Olivia met in High School. I am a sophomore, and this year I feel I should do something other then read so I am going to try _**_**typing Fan Fiction. My other stories have kinda turned out shitty but I didnt really try, I am going to try really hard on this one. I feel that I am doing pretty well. I am almost done with the next chapter.** _

* * *

_**Olivia POV:**_

I roll over and groan, I really dont want to go to school. Today is my first year as a sophomore. I look at the clock its 5:00 a.m, I get up go downstairs to check my mom and sure enough there she is, past out on the couch with some man on her, _'whats new,'_ I thought to myself.

I go to the kitchen and wash dishes, then I pick up all the empty bottles and take them outside and put them in the trash. She doesn't like to wake up and see them everywhere. I go back in the house and clean up the living room cause as she would say, _'I didn't raise an animal'._ That would be true if she raised me, I look at the clock on the stove and its 5:45 a.m. Thats just enough time for me to take a shower and and get ready. After my shower, I decided to go with black yoga pants a tank top and a t-shirt hoodie, then some high tops. Then I do my make up, I don't put much on, eyeliner, mascara, chapstick, then foundation to cover the nasty bruises under my eye. Then my favorite perfume, vanilla.

I walked the mile to school, I could have just rode the bus to school but I didn't want anyone to sit by me or talk to me. When I finally got there it was 8:00 I had 15 minutes to go to my locker and what not, I went to my locker and put away my stuff. I share with Baylee but thankfully she doesn't really talk to me. I went to the library next, I do my homework during study hall because I get bored so I need something to do when I get home besides wondering how many bottles I have to clean up later, or how much puke there will be.

When I get to the third floor, which is where the library is, I see like the lead click of the school, Elliot, Kathy, Fin, Melinda, Brian, and Dean sitting in the library. They always cause trouble, and I hate Brian and Dean, I turn around and change my mind about the book. As I am walking out I hear Brian yelling my name.

"Olivia!" Brian yells which for some reason I actually listened, so I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn around. _'Why would you even listen to him?'_ I scolded myself. I hate him and he should know that, I hear a whole lot of footsteps coming towards me. _'Fuck,'_ I thought. _'They are all coming over here.'_

"Hey Livvie, how sweet of you to wait for me," Brian says putting his arm around me.

"I didnt wait for you! What do you want?" I asked shrugging his arm off.

"Well, babe, Kathy is having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go? She said I could take you, so are you up for it?" He challenged.

"I dont know," I would get one hell of an ass beating if my mother knew that I went to a party.

"Oh please oh please," he begged getting down on both knees drawing attention to us, which I hate.

"Oh my god, Brian get up," I said in a harsh whisper when he didn't move I tried again. "Dammit if I say yes will you get the fuck off the floor and leave me alone the rest of the day?"

"Yes, but you have to give me your number too," he said I gave him a look that said hell no. "If you dont I will yell your name like there is no tomorrow."

"Bro you are pathetic," Fin said. I rolled my eyes and he opened his mouth like he was about to yell I started shaking my head.

"Fine," He gave me a pen and a small piece of paper and on it I wrote my phone number and at the bottom I said _'don't call me,'_ with a whole lot of explanation points. I was about to walk away when they beat me to it.

"I like your shoes," Melinda said smiling as she and Fin walked by me. I used to hang out with her in like second grade then she started hanging out with Fin till they became an item, then she had no time for me. She is really nice, I don't think she has a mean bone in her body. She also knew about my mom.  
I smile back and nod.

Then I locked eyes with Elliot, it was weird. There was a weird feeling going through my whole body, his eyes were such a rare shade of blue _'How come I never noticed how pretty his eyes were?'_ I asked myself. They made we want to fall to my knees. And I could tell he felt the same way by the look on his face, his arm dropped from kathy neck and he just stood there looking at me.

"Ellie? Are you okay?" Kathy, his girlfriend, head cheerleader, leader of the school, asked. But he didnt even acknowledge that she said anything, it was a new feeling to me so I just nodded broke eye contact and walked away. But I felt winded like I had just run a marathon.

I looked back to see him still staring at me, I just walked all the way through the library and out the other door.

***********************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO***************************************

The day took forever. I went to my locker to get my bag, when their "click" came over to me again. And of course Elliot was there, I really don't know what happened earlier.

"So baby what do you say that I take you home so you change for the party, then we get going so that we can be the first people?" He asked. I looked at Elliot and seen something flash in his eyes, it almost looked like worry. But I just shook it off.

"First off I am not your baby, whatever works for you. Lets go tho cause I have to get home before my mom does." I look up to see Elliot glaring at me obviously disappointed in my answer.

"Hey why don't I go with you guys? Fin you wanna come too? Melinda, Kathy, Dean, we will meet you at the party," Elliot said looking at Fin with some anger in his eyes.

"Yea babe we will see you later okay?" Fin said to Melinda kissing her cheek. She looked at him and nodded knowing what they were doing.

"But Ellie," Kathy whined, I could see that Elliot did not like that name. "I want you to stay with me!"

"If I let you use my car for the night will you go?" He asked her holding out his keys.

"Of course Ellie, come on Melinda, Dean." And with that they were gone.

"Ugh and stop calling me that!" He groaned after she left the he turned and looked at me. "You, are going to go with Fin and I we will take Fins car. Brian you get in your car and go to Kathy's house."

"What!? No, she is my date!" He shouted.

"Um no I am not," I finally said.

He turned to look at me. "What do you mean you arent my date? I asked you."

"And I said I would go, but I'm not your date. I am not going to let you touch me and you are not getting lucky, and I am not helping you when you throw up. And I really don't care that you are "cool" so dont try and use that excuse."

He just stared at me then turn and mumble something that sounded like _'we will see who gets lucky,'_ then he left. It was just us three, I avoided looking in Elliots eyes or even at him.

"So lets go," Fin said breaking the silence.

"I can walk, you guys really don't have to drive me. I don't live that far from here," I said.

"Its okay, dont worry about it Liv, I don't want you walking home by yourself anyway," Elliot said.

Once we got to Fins car, I got in the back and Elliot actually sat in the back with me. I was surprised that he didn't sit in the front with Fin, I just turned and looked out the window. As we were pulling out of the parking lot he turned and looked at me.

"Okay Olivia, I know you are confused to why I made Brian take his car. But I don't trust him, and I really don't want you alone with him," he said trying to look me in the eye, but I just stared out the window behind him, which he noticed. "Liv, will you look at me?" He asked putting his finger under my chin and turning my head so I was looking directly in his eyes. Something flashed through his eyes but I was quite sure what it was, when I looked in his eyes it was as if I could feel everything he was feeling. And right now he was feeling sad or upset but I wasn't sure why until he asked.

"Liv, what happened to your eye?" He asked. He asked again when I didn't reply. "Liv, who did that to you?"

I really thought I had make up covering it very good but I guess not if he could see it. "Its nothing," I said. We were still looking at each other.

"Hey don't lie to me, who did that to you?" He asked and rubbed his thumb across the bruise, I finched and hope he didn't notice but of course he did. "I'm sorry, when we get to your house we can put ice on it."

"Wait," I said breaking eye contact, I felt reality hit me. _'He cant come in my house!'_ I thought. "You can come into my house, its dirty. And I don't know you! Why do you even care? Hey, uh your names Fin right?" I yelled to the front of the car.

"Yup," he said looking in rearview mirror.

"Do you even know where you are going?" I asked

"Yes Melinda makes me take her and we sit there for a little while, every now and then," he said with a sad smile on his face. "I hope that doesn't sound creepy but Melinda still cares for you, you were her first friend. She just wants to know if you are okay. And I know your not, baby-girl and Elliot is a good guy he can help you."

"What?!" I asked just looking at him. "Melinda does what? You know what? Elliots what? Does Elliot know?" I asked completely confused.

"What do I not know? Fin what aren't you telling me?" Elliot asked as confused as I was.

"No baby-girl I never told him, I wont tell him ot anyone if you dont want me to. But you should tell him, he can help."

"What?!" Elliot asked again.

"NO! Fin he cant know I don't even want you to know, how could this happen. I don't need help I am fine, I need to go home now just take me there and drop me off. I am not in the mood for a party!" And with that I went back to looking out the window.

"Why the hell can't I know, Liv whats going on are you okay?" Elliot asked getting mad.

"Stop calling me that you don't know me," even tho I really liked it when he called me that. "You cant know because there is nothing to know. I just want to go home," I said completely frustrated. Tears were coming to my eyes but I pushed them away.

"Dont get mad at Mel, baby-girl, she just cares. She is to scared to ask you how you are doing cause she knows you don't like talking about it," Fin said.

"What the hell is going on? Liv, Olivia please I want to help you but I can't if you don't let me. I know you don't know me but when I look at you I feel as if I have know you all my life, why wont you let me help you?"

Elliot was bratctly begging for me to let him help, but if I tell him he wont want anything to do with me. What he says is true tho when I look at him I feel the urge to trust him, to let him help me. What am I saying he cant know, I'm fine I don't need help.

"There is nothing wrong El, I'm not sure what Fin is even talking about. Maybe its because I'm dyslexic and I don't like talking about it so when I do my home work I have problems, and Mel knows I don't like people knowing that I am dyslexic." _'Wow where did that lie come from?'_ I am not dyslexic! Maybe he wont ask questions?

"That was the worst lie I have ever heard," he said looking me in the eye. When he does that I feel as if he can see right through me so I just turn my head and look out the window. I thought it was pretty good.

"Look we are here, I have to go my mom is home, I will see you tomorrow or not since tomorrow is saturday. What I mean is bye," and with that I was out of the car before either of them could say anything.

**_Third Person POV:_**

Elliot got out the car and got in the front seat. "What the hell is going on? You tell me right now Odifin!" Elliot said.

"Man, I don't like it when you say my name like that you only say it like that when you are pissed." Fin looked up to see the glare that Elliot was giving him. "Oh you are mad. I don't know if I should tell you, its up to her if she wants you to know."

"God dammit you tell me right fucking now Odifin! What is wrong with that poor girl?" Elliot asked starting to calm down while thinking about Olivia.

"Thats why she don't want you to know! She thinks you will think less of her!" Fin said.

"I feel so different around her I'm not sure what it is but I think its good. I need to know whats wrong with her? I need to know how to help her, please I am begging you Fin," Elliot was pleading.

"Man stop that shit, her mom is an alcoholic, and she beats Olivia. And when I say beats I mean hardcore, I have seen it happen. And Olivia just stands there, she takes it all and from her attitude its strange to see her just take that. She doesn't even cry, when her mom, Serena, is done and finally passes out Olivia cleans up a bit then goes to bed like nothing ever happened. If she asks I didn't tell you! She would kick my ass if she knew I told you."

"Her mom does this to her? She is covering them cause I have never noticed anything thing on her. I need to help her, can I borrow your car tonight? I loaned mine to Kathy," Elliot said thinking up a plan to help Olivia.

"Yea of course. Why did you do let her use your car? You do know Kathy is just useing you right? You need to dump her, I didnt want to tell you this but she and Dean have been ummm, sleeping together..." Fin said looking up to see that Elliot was deep in thought. "Elliot man did you hear me?"

"Yea I know she is thats why I am not sleeping with her I never will, so the car?" Elliot asked

"I said yea, just don't piss Liv off. I have seen her in the weight room after school, she can throw a punch. Which makes me wonder why she takes that shit from her mom."

**_Olivias POV:_**

When I walked into the house I seen that my mom was actually there. "Hey mom," I said to see what her voice would sound like so I would know if she was drunk or not.

"Hey, you little bitch. I have been looking everywhere for your asssss," she slurred the last part. Of course I cant have one normal night...

"Sorry there was a thing at school that I had to help with." I am starting to get used to the whole lieing thing which is not good but lieing is better and way easier then asking for help.

"You liar! I seen you get out of the car with those boys, what the hell wre you doing?" She asked walking closer to me. I just stood there cause I know things get worse if I try and fight her, she doesn't really even feel anything she is so drunk.

"I swear nothing happend." I stated.

"You are such a liar, just like you fucking father! You are just like him!" She slapped me across the face. I gasped but turned my head back to look at her, she punched me in the stomach. When I bent over she kneed me in the face which bust my lip, then she kicked me in the shin. When I hit the floor she just kept kicking and kicking, and kicking, there was nothing I could do but cover my face and hope that tomorrow the bruises aren't noticeable.

"Now you little bitch I want you to lay out my black dress and my favorite white heels. Then I need you to clean everything in this house including my room, I have a guest coming over tomorrow night and I need this place spotless! Get to work! I don't have all night!" And with that she goes to the couch and as soon as her head hits the cushion she is out like a light.

I groan getting up I am sure something is broken but I doesn't hurt as bad as I did the other night so I should be allright. I start cleaning up, when I am finally done I go up to my room and take a shower then I put on shorts and a tank-top and look in the mirror.

"You look just like him you little bitch," I whisper to myself. Its my fault if she never had me she wouldn't constantly be in pain and feeling the need to drink. I go to the kitchen and grab the gun under the sink, I walk over to the door and slide down it I feel tears rolling down my face but I dont do anything about them.I just need to end this, but not just for me but her to, if I werent here she could finally get over the whole thing and she wouldnt drink. I put the gun to my temple I was close to pulling the trigger when there was a knock at the door, I sigh and put the gun back under the sink then scold my self for being such a whip and taking the easy way out, I dry my eyes then opened the door to see Elliot.

_'Fuck,'_ I thought. I am only in shorts he can see all the bruises on me and my lip is busted and I dont have any make up on my eye.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Oh my god, Liv are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine, Its nothing. Why are you here?"

"What do you mean its nothing, look at you."

"I know I look just like him," I say without realizing it.

"Who?"

"Why are you here?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I came to see if you were okay, I should have come sooner. Come on your coming with me," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask closing the door behind me.

"To my place, it is not safe for you here," he said opening the car door for me.

"How would you know," I say to him as he gets in and starts the car. "For all you know I did this to myself."

"I am pretty sure that foot print on your leg right there," he said pointing to the top of my leg. I just put my hand over it, "proves other wise," he said as we drove away.

"Whatever, why are going to your place I am pretty sure that your parents aren't going to be to happy with you bringing a beatin up girl into your home."

"I don't live with my parents I live on my own."

"Well then I am sure that Kathy is not going to like this." I know he is going to ask me a lot of questions, that I just cant answer right now.

"Kathy, god, I hate the name. I'm breaking up with her tomorrow so I don't really care what she say, or thinks of this. She is nothing but a slut!" He said getting angry.

"What happened?" I ask touching his arm, when I felt a jolt of energy I quickly took my hand off. There was a pause.

"She uh, um, wait what did you ask?" He obviously felt it too.

"What, I actually don't remember. Where do you live?"

"Its like an hour drive, no one knows where I live. I like it that way, not even Fin knows where I live. Its kinda of in the middle of the woods so dont like freak out if you hear any noises or anything, they are just bears," he said with a small smile on his face. My guess he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Thats real conforting, thanks," I laughed.

How have the Great Lakes helped Ontario develop?

***********************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO*************************************

I guess I fell asleep cause I woke up as the car came to a stop, I feel like I was just hit by a bus. I groan, which of course Elliot heard he gets out of his side and comes and opens my door. I go to get out but he stops me.

"Liv let me carry you, I know you are in pain. I know I always was after I woke up," I looked at him and nodded knowing no matter what I said he wasn't going to let me walk on my own. What did he mean when he said that he knew how it felt?

**_3rd Person POV:_**

He carried her into his house which was just a small cabin 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms. The inside was plain, just a simple little cabin not at all she would have expected for the captain of the football team but then again he didn't share this place with anyone but her. He took her up the stairs to his room and laid her on his bed, she just looked at him.

"Why are we in your room, oh please tell me you dont think I am going to have sex with you. Because you are crazy if you think that is going to happen after all that I have been through tonight and I dont even know you and," she was just babbling she didn't know what to do.

"Liv, calm down I would never make you do that! Who do you think I am?" He yelled. She flinched. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I dont know what to think I have only known you for a couple of hours and here I am in your house that no one knows about and is in the middle of no where, where nobody could here me scream," she was so nervous, but she felt so safe here so she didn't actually think he was going to do anything. She was just over thinking everything like she always does.

"Liv what have you been through tonight? I dont want to sound mean or anything but you look like you were just hit by a bus?" He said his tone getting softer.

"I uh, well," she knew she coulnt lie to him because he can see right through her. "I dont want to talk about it. Please?" She thought she sounded pathetic pleading.

"Liv I don't want to upset you or push you but, I know. Honey I know what happened and believe me it really helps to talk to someone. I just want you know you are welcome here whenever you want or need somewhere to escape to." He said sitting beside her on his bed they were leaning against the headboard looking at the blank tv screen.  
_'What the hell did he mean by he knew?'_ She thought to herself. _'Who else knows that he could find out.'_ Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Fin," she said out loud.

"Yes I got him to tell me, but he thinks you are going to kill him so dont tell him I told you," he said laughing at the end hoping to lighten the mood but it only mad her madder.

"Oh i am going to kill him! I specifically told him not to tell you! I didn't want you to know!" She stood up and winced from the pain but started pacing and yelling out loud at herself forgetting that he was there. "Now everyone is going to think I am a freak! The last person I wanted to know was you! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Why didnt you want me to know?" He asked sitting up. And watching her pace slightly worrying.

"Because I like you," she said with out thinking. "The last thing I wanted you to know was that I was messed up and that my mother was beating me! And that I was the product of her rape! And since I look like him she feels the need to drink and to beat me and bring home weird men that are drunk and do shit to her till she passes out! Its all my fault! If I wasn't born then she could have gotten over it but I am a constant reminder of what happened to her!" He felt so bad for her but he knew she needed to vent so he let her. "You know I was totally going to be a wimp and take the easy way out! But turns out its not so easy! Then you show up of course you show up to see me weak and beaten! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now feeling all of this I would have been free to do as I please."

She had tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't know. She stopped talking then looked at him on the bed ad he had red eyes as if holding back tears. She walked backwards till she backed into the wall then she slid down it.

* * *

_**So if you guys could review and let me know what you think, I am trying hard to match their personalities to them. I see Olivia is a very strong girl that doesn't take shit from anyone, and Elliot as a person who takes care of the people that he cares for. Fin is his best friend and of course he is dating Melinda! They would be so great together.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is the second part... Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**_3rd Person POV:_**

He seen her getting ready to break down, he walked over to her and sat down beside her and then wrapped his arms around her. _'This girl,'_ he thought. _'Has been through so much!'_ He could believe everything that he heard her say. But what did she mean but she said she was going to take the easy way out? And that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Thats when it hit him, she was going to kill herself. That's when a tear fell down his face, the fact that her life was so bad that she was thinking about killing herself pained him. He wanted to help her, but knew it was going to take a lot for her to trust him. She sat up really quick then walked over to the bed, _'a lot'_ he thought.

"Dont do that," he said watching her as she wiped the tears away. "Liv it is okay to cry! I know you want to! When was the last time you let everything out? Please let me help you?" She looked at him and tears started to roll down her face again. She shook her head and looked back at the floor.

"I dont need help, I am perfectly fine," she laughed when she said that then she stood up shook her head and looked up wiped all of her tears away then she looked at him and gave him her best fake smile. "See," she laughed. "I am just fine, so what are we going to do? Why exactly did you bring me here?"  
She asked walking around and inspecting his room.

He just stood there amazed at how strong this girl was! He didn't know what to say or do he just stared at her. Why did she have to put up such big boundaries.

She started looking in his closet not even bothering to look at him and she knew he was staring. "Hey so do you have a t-shirt I could use? I feel kinda naked standing here in short shorts and a tank top," she found a shirt and looked at him. "Can I use this while I am here?" He nodded not knowing what to say. "Thanks El. So are you going to show me around your beautiful cabin?" She asked putting the shirt on right over what she was wearing.

"Yea, I want you to stay here for a couple of days so its good you get to know the place. Come on I'll show you the rest of the house." And with that they walked out of his room.

***********************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO***************************************

When the tour was done they went back to his room, she laid on his bed so that he head was at the end and her feet were on the wall above the head bored.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him looking up at the ceiling.

"Well do you want to sleep in here with me or do you want to be alone?" He asked her. He wanted her in there with him but wasn't sure if she would go for that.

"Do you have any pain killers? I hurt like a motherfucker right now," she said groaning.

"Yea I will go get them, think about where you want to sleep, okay?" She just nodded and went to get the pain killers.

She wanted to sleep in here with but she wasn't sure that was such a good idea. She really liked him and she trusted him she just wasn't sure now was the time to be sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Hey," he said coming back into the room. "Here I also brought you some water." He handed her a cup and then two red pills. "So there offer still stands, Liv. I want you to sleep with me?" She smiled at him then he realized what he said. "Thats not what I meant tho, I mean like sleep sleep." He gave a shy smile.

"I guess I will sleep in here, I really dont want to be alone right now anyway," she said looking back at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

"Liv why wont you ever look me in the eye?" He asked her leaning down so that he was on his stomach and elbows right beside her, looking at her even tho she wasn't looking at him.

"I uh, don't think that I am crazy or anything but," she paused and turned looking him in the eye. "I feel like you can see right through me, and I feel what you feel and you feel pity, and some other things. But I don't want you to know what I feel." She was looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't only feel pity Liv you are right, but I wish you didn't have to go through this! I hate what she is doing to you, I would switch places with you if I could! And I really don't want you going back to her!" She could see the anger in his eyes she reached up and touched his cheek, feeling to electricity going through her but didn't pull away this time. She seen that any sign of anger had left his eyes and he was clam in an instance.

"I dont want to go back to her either El but if I don't she might kill herself. I need to be there so she wont, if her taking her anger out on me helps her then fine! I dont care I am nothing anyway," she said. Her eyes were starting to water so she went to look away. But he had his hand on her cheek not letting her turn away.

"Liv don't turn away! It is okay to cry, I wont judge you! I am here for you, now will you just let it out already." He just needed her to know that she was safe with him, that he would never judge her and that she could always come to him with anything.

She looked him dead in the eye seeing that he really meant it so she just let it out, she even started shaking. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her into his lap so she cried into his chest. She cried for a good hour or so just letting it all out and he held her the whole entire time.

"Shhhh, its okay Liv," he cooed.

After about thirty more minutes she was just sniffling she was all out of tears. She looked up at him to see him with red eyes trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to cry all over your shirt," she said rubbing his chest.

"Don't be sorry, Liv, its okay I understand," he said wiping the last tear from her eyes.

"You keep saying that! What do you mean you understand? How could you possibly understand?" She asked him getting slightly angry that he think he knows how she feels.

"My father used to beat me when he was drunk," he said sighing.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry I didn't mean-" He cut her off.

"No Liv, its okay. It started when I was seven then when I turned 16 I finally told someone they helped me out now I have my own place and everything is just dandy," he said.

"My mom stared when I was five, and obviously its not dandy or else you wouldn't be upset. What about your mom? Where was she?"

"She is uh, Bi Polar so she is kinda... crazy." He paused and looked down at her, "she was good but she would go on these _"vacations"_ she would just flip shit some times. She shot me once. The last time I seen her was when she finally decided to leave my dad, we were driving to my aunts and she just decided that us dieing was the only way to get away from him so she drove off of a bridge. I managed to get away I tried to help her and she wouldnt let me," he said tears rolling down his face. "She just sank in the water with the car, there was nothing I could do so I just let her die. She was a good person, when I got home later soaking wet and crying my dad beat the shit out of me with a frying pan telling me that only pussies cry, Live he didnt even care that she was dead!" He grabbed her and pulled her so close, as if she was a teddy bear and he was a child clutching on for dear life.

"El, its not your fault you said so yourself there was nothing you could do! Both of you managed to get away, maybe in different ways but just think about it you are both happy. She could be watching you right now, and what do you think she would be telling you?" She asked

He smiled and looked down at her happy that she was here, "She would tell me to be happy, just like you. God where have you been all of my life."

She just laughed and held on to him tighter. She looked up into his eyes and they were just holding eachother smiling. The stare became intense.

"What would she say if I kissed you?" Olivia asked, her eyes drifted down to his lips then back up to his eyes to see them change to a darker shade of blue.

"She would tell me not to be a girl and kiss you first," he said, and before she could reply his lips were on hers. It was soft and sweet till she wanted more, she licked at his bottom lip hoping he would let her in and when he did she went for it both of them fighting for dominance. She was becoming wet she pushed him on his back and straddled him never breaking contact.

"Mmm, Liv, I don't think now is the best time for this. I mean you are still recovering, and I know you are hurting even if you wont tell me," Elliot said ending the kiss.

She sighed, and climbed off of him and laid beside him. She knew he was right but she just wanted some way to forget everything. And apparently this was not the way.

"Okay fine, I guess you are right," she said getting comfortable in his arms.

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just say I'm right?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Hey Mr, you better just go your butt to bed before I take that back!" She said.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her so that they were spooning. That was the first time in years either of them had really slept comfortably in years.

***********************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO***************************************

The next day when Olivia woke she had no idea where she was, when she went to sit up there were a pair of arms around her. 'What the hell did I do' She thought to herself, just then she remembered. She was at Elliots the guy she met yesterday, 'Oh, fuck' She thought, 'I tried to sleep with him.' She pulled out of his grasp and ran to his bathroom and puked.

***********************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO***************************************

When Elliot woke up he went to grab Olivia tighter but there was no one there, he sat up in panic. But then he heard someone puking, he layed back down but then he realized that she was puking so he jumped up. He went to the kitchen and wetted a rag and then went to the bathroom. There she was puking more like heaving, she barley had anything in here. 'Oh god, Liv' he thought and went and sat beside her.

"Here Liv," he said putting the cool wet rag to her head. "Whats wrong?"

"Just a panic attack, happens all the time. Its nothing to worry about, just go back to bed," she said heaving again.

"Just a panic attack? They don't normally get to the point where you threw up," he said.

"I am fine, El," she said.

"Come on lets go downstairs and get you something to eat, cause your arent puking anything up so that means you haven't eaten anything in a long time," he said helping her up. "I will make you Roman noodles and and then gatorade. That should soothe and calm your stomach." She nodded.

He took her to his kitchen and she sat on the barstool on one side of his island. And just watched him catering to her. 'He was a great guy,' she thought. 'He could have just told me to go home.' Except little did she know that he wasn't going to let her go home till she talked to someone.

"Here you go Liv," he said setting the bowl of noodles and a red gatorade. "And then fruit punch gatorade, cause its my favorite." He tapped her nose and she laughed.

"You just think you are so cute dont you?" She laughed at him.

"Maybe," he said.

She smiled and ate her noodles. When she was done she watched as he took her bowel and went to go and wash it.

"You know I could have done that," she said.

"Dont be silly, you are my guest and therefore you shall not do an ounce of work," he said smiling at her.

"Well then, I dont know if I could argue with that," she said laughing.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"Well I slept really good last night so I was hoping that we could go back to bed and just stay there till Monday."

"Liv," he sighed. "We are going to the police station on Sunday, so we can stay in bed today."

"What!?" She yelled. "We are not going to the police station!" She got up and started pacing. "I cant go in there they will know that I could not take care of myself."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I was in there when I was little and I told them nothing was wrong and they are going to know that I lied and that I cant take care of myself. Why are you makeing me do this?" She asked him with silent tears rolling down her face.

"Liv," he said walking over to her and wrapping her up in a hug. "Liv, this is going to help you. Do you want to stay with her for the rest of your life? Letting her abuse you? Liv, I am doing this for you, please just talk to them. And a guy I know named Don will be the one to talk to you, he is a real great guy, he was a father figure to me after he helped me get away from my dad. Liv, this will help you. I promise."

She nodded into his chest, any fear that she had was washed away when he put his arm around her.

"El, I will be put in a foster home if I tell them," she said pulling out of his arms. Feeling panic again.

"Liv I will talk to Don. You need to calm down or else you are going to puke again."

"Okay okay I am calm, can we go to bed now?" She asked looking at the floor.

"Of course Liv, whatever you want," He said walking with her up the stairs.

***********************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO***************************************

Olivia woke up sometime later, she and Elliot had been sleeping for like three hours. She carefully pulled out of his grasp, she walked to his kitchen and grab his house phone then dialed her cousin Casey.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Case, its me. I was wondering if you could come and pick me up?" Olivia asked.

_"What did she do this time is it bad? Are you okay?" Casey asked getting panicked._

"No, no, no I am fine I am just at a friends house. Please? I will owe you big time?" Olivia pleaded.

_"Okay yea, give me to address," Casey sighed._

Olivia gave her the address then hung up Casey lived close to here so it shouldn't take that long. Olivia grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a note for Elliot saying:

_I am sorry Elliot but I can not talk to them, I know you said he was a nice man but, I just cant. I am sorry I promise I wont go home tho, I will see you Monday? Love Liv..._

And with that she set it on the island and went outside to wait.

* * *

_**Let me know what you guys think? R&R please! I know poor Liv, but it gets better, or does it? o.O !?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter... Enjoy** :)_

* * *

Once Casey finally got there Olivia got in her car she was mad.

"What the hell took you so long I called you like an hour ago! He could have woken up!"

"He lives in the middle of no fucking where, why were you here anyway? Do you even know him? I told you that you can not just go and sleep around!" Casey said.

"I didn't fucking sleep with him thank you very much! And some other kid at school told him what my mom did to me so last night he came to see if I was okay, I was but he seen the bruises on me and then took me to his house. I am fine tho, I cant believe you thought I slept with him! What the hell Casey, I thought you knew me better then that!" Olivia was pissed.

"Well how am I suppose to know anything when all you do is hide everything from me and the rest of the world?" Casey didn't mean to say that she was sleeping around but she never knew anything with Olivia.

"Well I would like you to know that I can take care of myself just fine! I don't know why he thinks he needs to protect me! Why cant anyone just believe that I am just fine? Anyway I left home last night and if I go back right now she is likely to be drunk and try to kill me again so could I stay at your place till tomorrow morning?"

"Thats why nobody thinks you are fine! But yes of course you can stay. Your room is still the same way and I think you even have cloths."

When they got to Caseys Olivia took a shower and then went to bed and just slept the rest of the day.

*****************************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO*************************************************

When Olivia woke up she seen that is was lunch time she figured that Casey didn't wake her up because she had to work. Olivia got up and got dressed then walked home to see what state her mother was in, Casey on lived a few blocks away.

When she got there she carefully opened the door to see her mother standing in the kitchen. "Mom?" Olivia said trying to get her attention.

She turned around fast and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Sweetie where the hell were you? I have been looking everywhere I was just about to call the police."

"Mom I am fine I just went to cousin Caseys, I hadn't seen her in a while. And you were asleep I didn't want to wake you," Olivia said so glad that her mother was sober.

"Now why didn't I think to look there?" Serena asked walking over to her liquor cabinet.

"Mom are you really about to make a drink," Olivia asked starting to get worried.

"Well of course I just found out where you were so now I am going to have a drink to calm down my nerves."

"Well you don't have to drink, you could just talk to me," Olivia really didn't want her to be drinking.

When Serena finishing dumping the rest of the alcohol into her glass she turned and threw the bottle barley missing Olivia's head. "I have told you not to tell me what to do!" She shouted.

Olivia was amazed her mom has never hurt her while she was sober, but there is always a first for everything.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said watching as her mom downed her first drink. When she looked into the cabinet and seen that it was empty she slammed the glass on the table and it shattered.

"Dammit! I am going to the store I will be back soon I want this place spotless when I get back!" And with that she walked out the door with noting not even shoes.

Olivia wondered what she was going to do, she knew her mom was pissed so now there wasn't anything she could do she just went and cleaned up the house. It was a pretty big mess considering that she was only gone for the weekend.

*****************************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO*************************************************

When Olivia was done she went to bed not caring whether or not her mom came home, sometimes she would leave for a few weeks then come back later. Her mom never had to worry about a job unless she needed booze because my grandmother had set up an account for the house that could only be used on the house. So they lived there for free and will be able to till Olivia was 53.

*****************************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO*************************************************

When Olivia woke up she went down stairs to see that her mother was not home, she just sighed then went to get dressed for school. She took a shower then she put some foundation on the bruises on her eye that was starting to fade. She could not cover the busted lip. She put on a long sleeve black shirt that covered the hand prints on her arms. She put on a pair of black yoga pants then she put on her high tops. Then she left on her way out she locked the door and started to walk then there was a honk she looked up to see Elliot in his truck in front of her. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

I just smiled and started walking twards his truck.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Well do you want a ride?" He asked her.

"No actually I was going to walk. But thank you." And with that she turned to leave but he killed the car got out and followed her. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Well I don't want you to walk to school alone," he said his teeth were chattering from the cold. I didn't feel anything. "Arent you cold?" He asked me.

"No, I am fine. Why don't you just go and drive, I don't want you to get sick and its a long walk for someone who is not used to it," she said. She really just wanted to be alone to think about everything.

"No I will make it. So why did you leave? You told me that you would go to the police with me Don was upset that you didn't show up."

"I am sorry I had something I had to do, tell him I didn't mean to upset him I was just really busy. I will go and see him next time something happens okay?" She just wanted this conversation to end. "Do you know if Fin is going to be at school today?"

"Well he told me he was going to be when I dropped his car off and went to go and get mine. Why?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing," she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hey, hey, you cant punch him because he told me. I would have found out sooner or later," he said realizing what she was going to do.

"I would have preferred later, but don't worry I wont punch him! I promise you!" She knew exactly what she was going to do.

The rest of the way was silent when they got to school he walked her to her locker.

"Why don't you come and eat breakfast with us? They are in the cafeteria, I bet Mel would be happy to see you," he said.

"Is Kathy going to be there? What about Fin?" She asked hoping she could follow through with her plan.

"Kathy wont be there but Fin will, and remember you promised you wouldn't punch him," she said.

"Okay lets go." She nodded and followed him in there.

Once they got in there she walked over to the nerd table.

"Hey Devin could I have your milk please?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course Livvie," he said handing it to her she hated it when people called her that but she needed the milk so she smiled and nodded then caught back up with Elliot.

She locked eyes with Melinda and Mel seen the evil in her eyes and then she seen the milk in her hand. Then Olivia looked at Fin and Melinda knew what she was going to do she tried to warn Fin but he just her and said that he was talking to Dean.

Olivia ran up in front of Elliot and dumped the milk all over Fin, "What the hell?" he yelled standing up when he seen it was Olivia he flashed a 'What the fuck dude' look to Elliot. Then looked back at Olivia to see the rage in her eyes.

"What the hell Fin? I told you to shut the fuck up. And instead of listening to me you go and tell Elliot! What the fuck!" She shouted and shoved him he knew he would never win a fight with her so he just let her push him down in his seat. "You are lucky that we have an audience or else I would kick your mother fucking ass!" The she looked up at Melinda. "And you!" She yelled pointing. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut before some one shuts it for you!" And with that she turned to leave and seen that everyone was watching her. "What the fuck are you looking at? Just eat your god damn food and mind your own business if you know whats good for you!" And then she left, leaving everybody stunned.

"I told you not to tell her that I told you!" Fin said and pulled the crying Melinda into his arms even tho he was covered in milk.

"I am sorry it slipped I made her promise not to hit you, and if I knew she was going to yell at Melinda I would have stopped her. I have to go and find her before something happens." And with that he ran out of the cafeteria to go and look for her.

* * *

_**Well I know this is short but I was bored so I went ahead and started the next chapter. R&R tell me what you think, should I continue?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You guys are great thanks!**_

* * *

It took him 30 minuets to find her running laps on the track field she was fast.

"Liv," he yelled getting her attention.

She stopped and turned to look at him, then she turned and took off running again. When she came all the way around the track he tried to stop her again.

"Liv! Hey stop!" He said grabbing her arm. Its like she was in a daze all she seen was red, the next thing she knew was Elliot was on the floor beside her clutching his jaw.

"Oh, shit Elliot are you okay? I dont know what happened I didn't meant to hit you, fuck I am so sorry!"

"I am all right it don't hurt that bad," he said standing up rubbing his jaw.

"I really didn't mean to hit you! I was in a trance then you touched me I just, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hit you," she said apologizing again.

"I'm okay really! Are you okay?" He asked gently touching her arm.

"I'm fine..." She said sighing.

"Don't lie to me," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. She inhaled sharply, she was freaking out.

"I need, I," she started gasping.

"Liv, Liv breath you are having a panic attack," he knew thats what was happening.

"I, no, need air. I have, to, go... bye." And with that she took off running but instead of running the track she ran all the way home.

"Liv, Liv!" He was running after her but she was way to fast.

*****************************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO*************************************************

When she got home she seen that her mom was still gone, she ran up stairs and took a shower. When she got out she wrapped her towel around her and ran into her room, when she stood in front of her closet. She seen everything black that she had and freaked, she wanted color! She ripped everything that was black out of her closet.

When everything was in the floor she ran to her dresser and pulled out a pair of short shorts then she grabbed her crop top her shorts were white and were ripped and they landed right before mid thigh. The top was bright and rainbowed, it had spaghetti straps then she grabbed her favorite pair of heals. They were white and strappy.

She put eyeliner on, purple, then she put on bright red lipstick. She put her hair up, she had to make herself look older, or else they would not let her in the bar that her mom practically stays the night at.

She grabbed all the money she had which wasn't much, $300. She could not stay in this house and longer.  
She ran outside just in time to see Elliot just getting to her house.

"Hey El, I know I freaked out, and I am terribly sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you! Do you think you could drive me somewhere?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"What the hell are you wearing? And where do you want me to take you, while you are wearing that?" He thought she looked great but this is a tremendous change and the last thing he thought she could handle was change.

"Okay well don't freak out but, I am changing my style. You like?" She asked twirling around. "Well anyway my mom didnt come home the other night so I need to go and see if she is at the bar, it will only take you a few minutes its not that far away. Please I will even pay you for gas!" She knew she sounded pathetic but she needed to find out where her mother was.

"You dont have to pay me but you are not going in that bar by yourself looking like that! I am coming with you," he said taking her to his truck.

"Well you look like a highschooler, they are not going to let you in. Besides if she is there I don't want you to see her. Anyway this is something I need to do on my own, please its will take 10 minutes at the most!" She just wanted to know if she was alive.

"Fine, but I dont like it one bit! And after this you are coming to my place I don't want you here alone incase she comes back," he said. He just didn't want her to be alone.

"Yea sure thats why," she knew he didn't trust her to be alone.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked getting defensive.

"Oh nothing," she said rubbing his forearm.

They both felt the electricity and she took her hand off quickly.

"So anyway, I feel really bad for being mean to Melinda. I want to talk to her, can you take me to see her later."

"Of course. You know she really misses you," he said glancing over at her.

"All she had to do was come and talk to me, god knows I needed someone to talk to. Well she probably doesn't want to see me anymore but I feel really bad for yelling at her, it wasn't her fault," she said sighing. She did feel really bad for yelling at Melinda they were best friends then she left to go and be with Fin.

"She just cares about you. She will be with Fin will that be a problem?" He knew that Fin wasn't her favorite person at the moment.

"Do I have a choice? Stupid son of a bitch," she mumbled.

"It wasn't his fault, and you and I both know I would have found out whether you wanted me to or not."

"Yea, okay, but I could have hid it for a little while longer."

"No, Liv. This was getting bad!"

"Yea, I know," she whispered. "I need help don't I?" She asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes you do, but I will help you. All you have to do is let me." He grabbed her hand and held in in between them.

"Okay, but lets just make this clear, I am not asking, you offered to help me. Just let me know when things get to difficult I will let you back out," she said.

"Olivia, I am going to help you, I will not leave you ever again! Do you understand me?"

She nodded then they pulled into the bar parking lot, sure enough there was her mom on the ground passed out in front of the bar.

"Fuck not again," Olivia said sighing getting out of the car going to pick her up.

"Not again? Has this happened before? Shit Liv, I hate that you have to deal with this," Elliot said getting out of the car to help her.

"Its fine just lift up her feet we can put her in the back seat of your truck."

They both picked her up and carried her over to the car, once she was in the back seat they both climbed into the truck.

"Damn she is heavy," Olivia said putting her seatbelt on.

"No kidding," Elliot said turning on the car.

The car ride to Olivias house was silent, when they got there they carried Serenia into the house and to her room.

"I am sorry you had to see that," Olivia said walking to her room to pick her cloths up and put them on her bed. Her room was always clean but she didn't have time to clean up after her little fip ou moment.

"Its fine, I didn't want you to do it alone," he said following her to her room. "What happened in here?" He asked her.

"Well I needed to find clothes to wear that would get me into a bar, and when I seen that I only had black, I don't for some reason I freaked out. I just threw everything everywhere. I am sorry," she said putting cloths back into her dresser.

"Hey its room, so just let me know when you are ready to go," he said walking over to her desk snooping.

"What? We are leaving now?" She asked not paying attention to him.

"Yea? Just grab some cloths," he said with out even looking up. He opened on drawer and seen what looked like to be a diary, it was small, he grabbed it and put it into his pocket.

"Well uh, okay then I guess we can go," she said walking over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Uh me, nothing, just a, nothing lets go." Then he walked out of the room.

*****************************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO*************************************************

When they got to his house she walked in right behind him, it was about mid afternoon. She walked in and went straight to his bed room, she was tired for some reason.

"Hey," he yelled to her from the kitchen, but she didn't reply.

He went to go and check on her but she was out, he figured he should let her sleep. They had a busy afternoon, he opened her diary and read the first page going all the way back to when she was 6.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day my mom has ever hit me, I don't know what I did. I didnt mean to drop my glass, and right after I did she smacked me across the face. It really hurt. She said I was clumsy just like him, I don't know who him is. Maybe I should go and tell her sorry. I didnt mean to look like him._

_-OLIVIA_

_'For a 6 year old she seemed so sweet, how could anyone hurt such a sweet little girl?'_ He asked himself. He read the whole entire thing when he was done he called Cragen.

_"Hello?" Cargen said on the other line._

"Hey Olivia is at my house, she is asleep there is no way she can leave now. And even if she says no I have her diary I have proof about what has happened to her. She had it bad, Don. Really bad you need to read this and help me get her help!" He said into the phone Liv did have it hard very after everything she has been through it was amazing that she was here today.

_"I am on my way! Whatever you do don't let her leave!" And then he hug up._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay here is the next part enjoy!_**

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and he got up from the couch and went to open it. "Don," he said with a nod of his head.

"You didn't let her leave did you?" Don asked.

"No of course not, she is still sleeping actually. She doesn't know you are here so dont freak out or anything if she starts to yell," Elliot said with a slight chuckle remembering the time that she had started to freak out, and then just left.

"Of course not, should we wake her up?" From what Don heard about her he had known she had been through shit, all he wanted to do was help her.

"Yea, I will do it. Here diary is sitting in the kitchen on the island," Elliot said walking up the stairs, leaving Don on his couch.

"Hey Liv, sweetie," he said gently shaking her.

"What?" She didn't even open her eyes. _'God she is so cute'_ he thought to himself.

"Liv, we have a guest you need to come down stairs," he knew what was coming the second her eyes shot open and she was in a sitting position.

"Who?" She knew what he was doing, she shouldn't have even came back.

"Liv," he said sighing.

"You told him to come over? What the hell Elliot! I said I will talk to him next time something happens? Do you even listen when I talk!?" She was pissed, and yelling.

"Of course I listen to you when you talk, thats why he is here. I know what you said but what if next time it was so bad that you died? Huh? Did you even think about that?" He didn't raise his voice he knew it would just make things worse.

"I will listen to him, but I am not going to tell him anything," she said lowering her voice. She knew he wasn't going to stop till she was safe so she just went ahead and did what he said.

"Okay lets go," he said grabbing her hand pulling her up and leading her down the stairs. When they seen Don he was sitting on the couch with a small book in his hand. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She asked snatching the book out of his hand. When he looked dumbfounded she looked at Elliot. "Did you take this from my room?"

"I, yes Liv I did. I know its yours and I am very sorry but I wanted something that would prove what she was doing to you if you didn't talk to Don," he said.

"What is your problem? You can't just go taking my things with out asking. Especially when you know for a fact that I would not let you read this!"

"Liv, I am sorry I am, but what you went through is not okay. You need help! And if you are to proud to take it do it for your mom, not only will she not be able to hurt you she will be getting treated for her problems! She needs to learn how to cope with what happened to her in other ways then drinking and beating the shit out of you!" He didnt want to sound upset but he was, he was pissed actually. _'Why does she have to be so difficult?'_ He asked himself.

"Fine, whatever but I am not doing this because I need help. I am doing this for my mom." And with that she sat down in front of Don and they talked for hours. Olivia didn't mean to but she told him everything, there was just something fatherly about him. She felt she could trust him.

*******************************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO*********************************************

When he left she looked at Elliot and broke down again, the third time in front of him.

"I'm so sorry," she kept mumbling.

"Liv, this is not your fault," he told he playing with her hair. "And Don is good at what he does, he will help you. And I will be here every step of the way."

She nodded into his chest. "What am I going to do?"

"You are going to stay here until she is out of that house. Then if you still don't want to go back then you can stay here, everything will get better."

"Are we still going to see Melinda later?"

"If you want to I will call Fin and have him bring her over, but he will be here to."

"Thats fine, I feel really bad. I need to apologize to both of them why not do it now?"

"Okay, go upstairs and get dressed I will call him," he said.

She nodded and pulled out of his arms, missing the warmth, she went up stairs to get dressed. Elliot went into the kitchen and called Fin.

"Hey Fin can you and Mel come to my place?"

"You want us to go to your place? The one you wont tell anyone where it is?" Fin asked in a shocked voice.

"Okay, its very important Liv feels really bad for blowing up at you guys and she wants to say sorry. Please Fin, something tells me that she really needs to talk to Mel. And I cant quite figure out what about" Elliot could tell that there was something that she wasn't telling or writing down.

"Okay but hide your milk!" And with that Fin hung up and wait for Elliot to text him his address then he called Melinda.

"Hey Liv," Elliot shouted up to stairs. "They are on their way, they should be here in..." He stopped talking when she came out of his room in a sundress that cut at mid thigh. It was light sky blue, she had her hair down, and she put on make-up. _'She looked amazing'_ he thought.

"When? Elliot? Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face drawing him out of his daze.

"Uh, mmm, what was the question?" He asked. He was reacting to her and bad.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, knowing exactly whats wrong. She could see the obvious. "And I asked when are they going to get here."

"Who?" He replied then he remembered. "Oh, yea they should be here in like a half an hour.

"Okay," she replied walking by him. He could smell her perfume, vanilla, het tried to hold in a grunt but failed. "El?" she said in a questioning tone.

"What? Lets just go down stares, why are we just standing here in this small space, come on," he said grabbing her hand and taking her down the stairs. The smell of her was intoxicating, he didnt know if he could contain himself.

Once they were downstairs they were sitting on the couch in an awkward silence, she looked over at him. He looked uncomfortable.

"Elliot? You know if you don't like what I am wearing I can change for you?" But she knew that he was uncomfortable because he did like it.

"What? No! I love what you are wearing," he said a little to fast. "What I mean is no its okay, I think you look great." He looked up so that they were looking eachother in the eyes.

"El," she whispered seeing him lean in toward her. She didn't want him to stop, but that might be what was best, before she could even tell him that they shouldn't, his lips were on hers. She put her hands on his chest as he looped his through her hair.

She slowly slid her hands up his chest to his neck then wrapped her arms around him as her he slid his hands down to her hips. They both sighed into the kiss, things became really heated. And before they knew it she had pushed him down so that she was straddling him and he was on his back on the couch. He slid his hands up her dress looking for a bra strap, but couldn't find one. He moaned thinking about her not wearing a bra. She knew they needed to stop before they couldnt. She pulled back and looked down at him.

"Um, uh, maybe we shouldn't?" She said, she was sitting directly above his erection. Every time she moved she moaned feeling him right underneath her.

"Uh, yea. We have guest coming over they will be here in a few a minutes." He went to sit up and his clothed erection rubbed directly over her clothed clit.

They both moaned and before they knew their lips were on each others, she slid her hand down and was just about to unfasten the button on his jeans when there was a knock on the door. They both jumped up.

"You get the door I have to go to the bathroom," she said getting ready to walk away.

"Wait," he said grabbing her arm.

"What I have to fix my hair and make-up! You messed it all up," she said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I can't open the door with this," he said gesturing to his erection.

"Oh, uh well, why don't we just yell come in and go get fixed up that way we can both look normal," she suggested.

"Okay, god your so smart," he said staring in her eyes he was going to kiss her again when there was a knock on the door again. "Come in!" Elliot yelled.

They heard the door open as they both stood in the hallway. "Okay I am going to go to the bathroom, you go to your room," she said.

He nodded and they both walked separate ways.

"Hello?" They heard Fin say.

"Just a second," Olivia said knowing Elliot wouldn't be able to reply. She just finished her make up when she realized she left her hair brush in Elliot's room. Without thinking she just walked into his room, and there he was getting off sitting on the end of his bed saying her name. "Oh my god, I uh forgot. I just needed my hairbrush." He was huge she thought.

He just sat there with his hand around his dick, not sure what to say or do. She just stood there not sure what to do either and before she knew what she was doing she had already pushed him down on the bed and started to kiss him.

"God, you are huge," she said sliding down his body till she was on her knees at the end of the bed. He didn't know what she was going to do but when he felt her lips on him he started to moan. "Shh, we have guests down stairs. Relax, I am going to take care of you," she said to him putting her mouth back on him.

"You want me to stay," he paused to moan. "Quiet and relaxed when you," he stopped and moaned louder when she grabbed and started to tug on his balls. "Fucking hell. Liv you need to stop I am going to cum," he said grabbing her hair gently pulling to get her to stop.

She didnt tho, she just started to move faster till he couldn't contain himself, and he had to release into her mouth.

"God you taste so good," she said swallowing. She stood up and kissed him, when she pulled back she smiled at him. "Okay I still have to fix my hair. You go down stairs and calm them downstairs I will be down in a bit."

"Thank you," he said smiling. He kissed her long and hard then winked and left the room.

"Jesus," she said sighing when he left.

"Heard that!" He said from the hallway. She smiled the herself and brushed her hair then went down stairs.

"Hey guys," she said when she seen them.

"Wow, Liv you look great," Melinda said getting up and walking over to her and enveloping her into a hug.

"Thanks Mel, look I am really sorry. I didnt mean to upset you at all, you may barely ever talk to me but you still were my best friend and I love you," Olivia said hugging her back.

"I know god I missed you, I only told Fin because I hated not knowing what was wrong with you! I knew you were never going to tell anyone, so I had to find out on my own. Livia why didnt you ever come and talk to me when it got bad? You know I would have helped you!" Melinda said.

"I don't know," Olivia said sighing. "I figured when you started dating Fin that you wanted to move on, so I just took that as a hint to leave you alone."

"Shit, I should have guessed that. So I just ditched you! I am sorry," Melinda said.

"Did you just say shit?" Fin asked astonished from the couch.

"Babe now is not the time!" Melinda said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Mel this isn't your fault its my own I should have just talked to you instead of assuming things." Olivia's eyes started to water but she wasn't going to cry in front of them so she held it in.

"Liv you do know its okay to cry?" Melinda said hugging her again.

"I'm fine, I should say sorry to Fin," Olivia whispered breaking the hug and walking over to Fin. "I am sorry for dumping milk on you."

"Thats fine baby girl, I know I shouldnt have told him its just that he is a good guy," Fin said.

"I know that now," she said looking at him and smiling.

"Liv come sit down and we can all just talk," Elliot said, and before she could do anything else he grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap. "So Mel are you guys coming over tomorrow after school?" Elliot asked her. He could smell Olivia, _'Fuck'_ he thought, he was getting hard again.

Olivia gave him a looked that said _'again?'_.

Melinda broke the silence, "Oh school I forgot babe you have to take me home I am already passed curfew."

"Okay, we gotta go we will see you tomorrow," Fin said. They all said their good byes, Olivia walked them to the door as soon as it shut she was whipped around and pinned to the door.

"God you scared the crap out of me," she said panting.

"God you smell so good!" Then he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss was full of need they both could feel it. She took one of her  
hands out of his grasp and slid it down his body to the top of his pants. But he stopped her.

"Nu huh, its my turn," he said pinning her hands to the door above her her head with one hand. He slid his right hand down her body.

"Wait," she said.

"What?" He asked getting worried.

She kissed him and smiled realizing that he thought something was wrong. "I was just going to say that we should go to your room."

"Oh." She went to walk around him but he grabbed her and picked her up she laughed but let him carry her up to his room. He laid her on the bed and started to kiss her again. "Liv are you sure you want to do this? I mean its okay if you don't want to."

"God, I have been dieing for this!" She leaned up and kissed him then took off her shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this took so long, I was working on my other story!**_

* * *

He slid his hands up her dress till, he was about to pull it off when there was a knock on he door.

"Just ignore it," she said kissing him again. "They will call you if its important, now kiss me." And when she said that he instantly forgot about the knocking and went back to taking her dress off. Once it was over her head he looked her in the eyes and smiled, he started to kiss all her bruises and scars hoping to make her feel loved.

When he was done she rolled them over so that she was on top, she lent down and kissed him then slid down his body. When she got to the top of his jeans she started to unfasten them and slid them down his legs. She put her fingertips in the hem of his boxers and slid them around she heard him groan. She smiled up at him before sliding his boxer down his legs as well, but before she could do anything else he had flipped them over again.

"I'm in control this time," he said kissing her neck.

"Mmm," was all that Olivia could get out. He slid his hands down her body till he got to her panties and he dipped his fingers in and slowly pulled them down. "El," she whimpered.

"Agonizing, isn't it?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down in her.

He started to kiss her again, as he inserted two fingers in her. She moaned, as he started to move his fingers faster.

"El, I need you. Please?" She asked moaning.

"If thats what you want baby," he said pulling out his fingers and raising them to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers then kissed her, she started to moan again tasting herself on him. He positioned himself at her opening and slowly sliding into her.

He groaned. "Liv, shit you are so tight," he said waiting for her to adjust to him.

"Babe you gotta move, you killing me!" She said.

He started to move slowly the quickened his pace, the room was soon filled with the sound of love and sex.

"Harder, baby, faster," she panted. He did asked she asked. "Baby I'm so close," she moaned.

He reached down and started to rub her clit, he knew she was close. He kissed her just in time to catch her scream, when her walls clenched around him that was his undoing. He grunted, when they both came down from their high he flipped them over so that she was on top, but he was still inside her. He didnt want to squish her.

"Jesus Liv," he said finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I know," she whispered into his chest.

"God I love you," he said, he felt her stiffen over him, thats when he realized what he said. "Liv, I-" but she cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you to El, now get some sleep. We have school tomorrow. Then we have break," she said snuggling back onto his chest.

"Goodnight Liv," he whispered smiling kissing her hair. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes and let sleep  
take over him.

***********************************************EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO*********************************************

Elliot was having the most amazing dream that him and Olivia had finally had sex. He shifted in his sleep and his eyes popped open when he felt that he was still in her, when he opened his eyes he seen that she was still on top of her and that he really was still in her.

She shifted slowly and moaned a little, he tried to suppress his groan but he couldn't, and he groaned. He could feel his morning hard on starting to form inside of her. She moved some more.

"Jesus Liv," he grunted. That woke her up she moaned when she felt him twitch inside of her.

"Really El," she laughed on top of him.

"Sorry I can't help it, and with you wiggling on top of me like that," he said. She purposely tightened her walls.

"Oh fuck, Liv," he groaned.

She moved both of her legs to his side, and sat up dragging her finger nails down his chest.

"Oh god Liv. What are you trying to do to me," he groaned.

"Mmm El," she moaned when she started to rock her lips.

He flipped them over so that he was on top, and she was withering underneath him. He just starred down at her, _'She is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen'_ he thought to himself.

"El you have to move, you are killing me here," she said rubbing her hips against hip begging for friction.

"Liv you are so beautiful," he said leaning down and softly kissing her.

She stopped moving and kissed him back. She blushed when the kiss broke she looked him in the eye and tear rolled down her face.

"Liv what wrong," he asked kissing the trail that the tear had made.

She just smiled and kissed him again. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. And I would do anything for you," he said.

"I know that and thank you. Now you gotta move!" She said rubbing her self up against him.

He laughed a little, but then started to move. He started out slow.

"Faster baby, harder," she moaned.

He did as she asked and sped up his speed, and started to thrust harder.

He started to groan. "Jesus your so tight Liv."

"Mmm El," she moaned. She started to claw into his back. "Oh fuck El, I am so close."

"Come on Liv," he cooed into her ear.

"Waiting for," she paused to gasp. "You," she moaned.

He reached down and started to rub her Stats clit.

"Shit," she gasp and that was her undoing. Her walls clamped down on his.

"Shit Liv," he grunted. She was just about to scream when he locked lips with her. She yelled into his mouth, and he into her.

He stayed on top of her till they both came down from their high, then he pulled out of her. They both moaned. Then he laied beside her and pulled the blanket up over them.

"Holy fuck," he said.

"Yea," she agreed. She just stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" He asked rolling over to look at her, his fingers played with her hair.

"I'm fine," she said looking over at him. "Perfect actually." She kissed him and snuggled up against him.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked her.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"Theres the spirt," he said kissing forehead.

"I need a shower," she said standing up wrapping the sheet around her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked sitting up.

"No," she said leaning down and kissing him. "I need a shower, on my own."

"Okay, I am going to go downstairs and make breakfast," he said kissing her again.

"Thats okay, I don't ever eat breakfast anyway. And when I am done with my shower I have to go and check on my mother," she said sighing.

"Liv, you need to eat breakfast when was the last time you ate?" He asked her.

"Awhile ago," she mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Awhile ago," she said louder.

"See Liv you need to eat," he said.

"Fine but only if you let me go and see my mom by myself," she said standing up and walking to the bathroom without waiting for his reply. She didn't want him to see what her mom was like when she woke up.

He got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. He would let her think that she could go on her own but he wasn't going to leave her alone with that devil woman.

She looked in the mirror after her shower to see that the bruise on her face was going away. She got dressed, she was completely changing her style. She put on blue jean short shorts and a flowing top that showed off the top of her breasts. And then she put on some simple white heels. She did her make-up, she use black eyeliner and went over her top eyelid, then did and simple half lind on the bottom. Then she did mascara, and simple bright pink gloss. Then for the finishing touch a few squirts of vanilla perfume.

She walked down stairs to see Elliot dressed and ready with a plate of pancakes.

"Hey Liv," he said turning around to face her. "You look great," he said with his mouth hanging open.

"Thank you," she said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. "Pancakes I see."

"Yea I figured that was simple and we could eat these fast enough to go and see your mom," he said.

"I am going to see my mom, you are going to go to school," she said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I am going with you, at least let me sit outside and wait for you," he said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine but you are not coming in," she said with a stern face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well I had someone say that they think I should update this. I didn't think it was that great, but if y'all still want me to update it, okay! Thanks for reviewing and telling me continue!**_

* * *

"Okay we are here," Elliot said as he pulled up to in front of Olivias house.

"Thank you for the ride, but I can take it from here. Go to school, I will call you if I need you," Olivia said as she unclipped her seatbelt.

"Liv I already told you that I was going to stay right here and wait for you," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Fine! But do not come in the house unless I say so! Got it?" She asked him.

"Yea, I got it," he said with a defeat in his voice. He didn't know why she wanted him to stay outside the whole entire time he already knew what Serena was capable of.

She looked over at him and seen that he was upset she did not let him come with her, so she leaned over the middle of his truck and gave him a long kiss on the lips. She was happy when he kissed her back, it meant he wasn't mad at her.

"I will be right back, I swear!" She said climbing out of the car.

She went over to the door, and didn't know if she should knock or not. She went with or not. She opened the door to see that there were bottles of liquor everywhere.

"Mom?" Olivia called out as she walked into the apartment. When she got to her moms bedroom she seen her mom lying on the floor, the carpet under her was stained red. "Oh god," she gasped. She ran over to her and tried to pick her up, but she was to heavy. Olivia flipped her over to see that her mother had slit her wrist, there was a broken vodka bottle and a container of pills.

Olivia was starting to freak out. "Mom, mom you need to wake up," she said as she tried to look for a pulse. She couldn't find one, she ran to the bathroom to get a towel. She wrapped the towel around her mothers wrist getting blood on herself. She didn't know what to do, she ran to the phone and called 911.

"Hello? This is Olivia Benson, my mom, I think she killed herself. She cut herself and there is blood everywhere and there are pills and alochol! I need help I dont know what to do," Olivia said crying into the phone. She told the lady her address and hung up. She remembered that Elliot was out side, she took off running through the house. As soon as she stepped outside he was out of his truck in minutes, and by her side.

"What did she do to you? Are you okay? Where are you bleeding?" He asked lifting her shirt up case it had blood on it.

"No I'm fine, she, she is, I," she could talk. She looked up at him and right in the eye, thats when she started to cry. She cried for a good five mintues, then she heard the sounds of the police cars.

"Liv what happened? Did you call the police?" Elliot asked getting worried.

"She killed herself," Olivia stated wiping her face, and hoping that her make-up doesn't smear.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked her.

"I couldn't get it out. But I'm cool now, so," she said taking a deep breath. "Wait!" Olivia said makeing Elliot jump.

"What Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Do you think she did this because Cragen talked to her?" Olivia asked.

"I dont know Liv, I dont know," he said as the cops came up to them.

"She is in there, I dont know what happened. I wasent here, I just got here," Olivia said as the cops came over to her.

"Can you tell me what would drive her to suicide?" One of the officers asked.

"She was raped a while ago, and never quite got over it, and she drinks. So yea," Olivia said calmly, she wasnt going to let her mothers death ruin her anymore. She was going to be as calm as she could. Just be numb, she told herself. She took a deep breath and looked at the officer that was asking her quiestions.

"Okay, do you know when she was raped?" He asked her.

"Yea, 16 years ago," Olivia said with no emotion.

"You seem pretty calm about this?" He said to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I am fine, it was her time," Olivia said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked her.

"You know, we have school. We need to get going, so could you like do something with the body so that I can come home later and clean?" Olivia asked walking past him and to her room to change her shirt, and fix her make-up. Elliot was surprised how well she was keeping herself together.

"And this is your mother correct?" The officer asked.

"That is correct, bye," she said as she walked out of the house and sat in Elliots truck and wait for him.

"And who are you?" The officer asked Elliot.

"I am her boyfriend," Elliot stated.

"Do you know what her relationship with her mother was like?" He asked Elliot.

"I do, but I need to go cause we have to go to school," Elliot said walking out of the house.

Once he got in the car, he looked over at Olivia to see that she was smiling.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yup, now lets go to school," she said as she turned on his radio and laid back against the seat.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

The day went by very slow for Olivia, and the whole entire time Elliot was worried about her. She hadn't said a single thing about her mother. The day was almost over, they were in sixth period when the classroom doors slammed open, everyone turned to look at the door. Two officers walked in, Olivia started to rub her forehead. Could this day get any worse.

"Olivia Benson," one of the officers said.

"What?" Olivia snapped. Elliot grabbed her hand and held it.

"You need to come with us," he said. Everyone in the class was looking at them.

"No I don't, you need to go! I am in class, I am trying to learn. Now get out," Olivia said not even bothering to look at them.

"If you don't come willingly I will have you dragged out," the other officer said cause Olivia to stand up and get in his face.

"Is that a threat?" She asked. Everyone in the class had no idea what was going on, but since it was high school they were all dyeing to know.

"No it is not," the one who was originally talking spoke up. He looked at his partner and shook his head, then looked back at Olivia. "But we need you to come with us, we have suspected you in your mothers murder. And we don't want to arrest you in front of your classmates." Everyone gasped.

"Excuse me?" Elliot spoke up, Olivia looked at him and shook her her. And Elliot got quite.

"Look, I didn't kill her I wasn't even there! Now! Like I said I am learning, so I need you to leave!" Olivia said sitting down.

"Mam, we cant do that you need to come with us," he said.

"No I do not, go away," Olivia said.

"My partner said that you need to come with us, so lets go little lady," the other man spoke up again and grabbed Olivia's arm and yanked her up. She turned fast and punched him, hard, in the face. He immediately let go of her and hit the floor. Everyone was surprised, Olivia? The girl that sits in the back of the class room that was super quiet just knocked the shit out of a cop.

"Don't touch me!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Assaulting a police officer," the other one said grabbing her hands and cuffing them behind her back. Since she was already going to the station, and was already in trouble she kicked the guy on the floor, over and over. Sure enough she had broken at least one of his ribs, since she was wearing heals.

"You have the right to remain silent," the officer who had her cuffed pulled her away from his partner.

"Fuck off, I know my rights," she said.

"Liv, honey don't talk to anyone. I will call Don," Elliot said finally standing up.

"Whatever, I wasn't going to anyway!" She huffed as she was being dragged out of the classroom, leaving everyone shocked. Olivia was tired of being pushed around, she wasn't going to take anymore of it!

Elliot grabbed his phone and ran out after them. He called Don and told him what had happened.

As he left the room everyone started to talk about what was going on.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"So I will not repeat, where were you on the night of your mothers murder?" The officer with a broken nose, cause by Olivia, asked. Olivia just found out that his name was Nate White. Olivia looked at him with a wicked smile, she had to admit that it felt good to be the on with the power.

"Hows your nose? Does you stomach hurt?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ms. Benson, answer the question," the other officers said, his name was Cody Stern.

"Don't call me that," she said not breaking eye contact with Nate.

"What should I call you then?" Cody asked.

"Nothing, because this isn't going to last long. How about you just don't talk to me! Get the fuck out! Now!" She yelled at both of them. They didn't know what to do, they just nodded their head and left. They walked to the other side of the glass where that capind Jack Vance stood with their ADA Elizabeth Donnelly.

"She could be a stone cold killer, do you see her eyes? Something is off about that girl," Nate said rubbing his face, he had to admit that girl was strong as fuck!

"No I don't think that's it, I think that girl has been through a lot. And you are an asshole she isn't going to open up to you! Who would?! And by the way did she do that to you?" Elizabeth asked. She wanted to get to know Olivia, something about her, Elizabeth knew that she was different.

"Yes she did... And do you really think that she is going to listen you!?" Nate asked.

"I do, Cap?" Elizabeth said to Captain Vance.

"If you think that you could get her to open up to you then, please by all means be my guest," Captain Vance said nodding his head in approval. Elizabeth nodded her head and walked into the room.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth, you can call me Liz tho," Elizabeth said sitting down at the table across from Olivia.

"No, I won't because soon you won't even remember me! I will not be here long, so if we could just skip the whole getting to know me thing. And don't think that I am stupid I know that Nate and all his little friends are on the other side of that glass," Olivia said picking at her fingernails. Elizabeth sat there shocked, there was something about this girl.

"Okay, where were you when your mother was murdered?" Liz asked.

"Like I said she was not murdered she killed herself, I knew that she would eventually," Olivia said as if it were nothing.

"How did you know this was coming?" Liz asked.

"Just because, what now? Can I leave yet?" Olivia asked.

"No you can't, Olivia. I need you to tell me about your mother," Liz said.

"She was a drunk, okay now are we done?" Olivia asked, she just wanted to get the hell out of there!

* * *

**_Tell me what you guys think is going to happen!? I love to hear from you guys! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey don't forget to review! I am bringing this story to an end soon!_**

* * *

"That's all?" Liz asked.

"Yes that is all, just hurry up and ask your questions! I have things I need to do, I am an honest person and I will tell you what you want if you let me leave," Olivia said with a long sigh.

"Okay, why did your mom drink?" Liz asked.

"She was raped," Olivia said as if it were nothing.

"When?" Liz asked.

"16 years ago," Olivia said. She would tell this woman whatever if it meant she got to leave!

"How old are you Ms. Be-," Liz started but stopped when she got a glare from Olivia. "How old are you Olivia?"

"I am 16," Olivia said looking her in the eyes.

"Are you the product of your mothers rape?" Liz asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes," Olivia said with a sigh.

"And how does that make you feel?" Liz asked her.

"Are you trying to shrink me?" Olivia asked raising her voice, there was nothing she hated more than being shrinked.

"No I am not, I honestly want to know how that makes you feel," Liz said. Olivia looked her in the eye, and could tell that she wasn't lying.

"Okay as long as we are talking honestly, I don't feel. I don't get to feel because if I did I would be dead," Olivia said standing up and walking over to the door. "My mother was not murdered, she killed herself. Maybe guilt caught up with her? Who knows? Maybe she just didn't give a fuck anymore, I don't know and I don't care! It's over, she is dead. Whatever," and with that Olivia walked out of the room leaving Liz shocked. What has this girl gone through? Liz asked herself.

As Olivia walked out of the room, she turned around and walked to the Captains door to see Nate standing there she walked over to him and seen that in his eyes he was scared. "Pathetic," she said to him. "You call yourself an officer? You disgust me! And don't you ever come near, and I swear to god you touch me again and you will be sorry!" Olivia said through clenched teeth. She turned around gave a nod to their Captain and then turned and left the room.

On her way out of the room she seen Elliot and Don walking into the room, she ran to Elliot and wrapped her arms around him.

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked as he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"No," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

"What happened Olivia?" Don asked her.

"I, I, I hit him. I hit him! I am going to get in so much trouble!" Olivia said.

"Its fine Liv, I will take care of it. Go, you and Elliot go home," Don said walking over to the Captains office, leaving them alone.

"Home," Olivia said with a small happy sigh.

"Yes, home. Lets go Liv," Elliot said leading her out of the building.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"I am so tired, can we uh, can we just sleep?" Olivia asked as soon as they walked into Elliot's.

"If that's what you want, Liv. Anything," Elliot said.

"And I am feeling lazy," she said with a small smile, she was going to milk this out. The second that she said that Elliot scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her up stairs.

"Like I said Liv, anything you want! Now are you hungry? Are you to hot? To cold? Do you want to watch a movie? Do you need a foot massage?" He asked her like a zillion questions but before he could ask another she cut him off.

"What did you do?" She asked getting comfortable, and patting the bed beside her.

"Nothing I just want you to feel comfortable," he said getting in the bed beside her. "Liv, Don he uh, he took your diary, to them," he said after he wrapped his arms around her. As soon as he said it, he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"He did what?" Olivia asked turning over and facing him.

"Liv, he doesn't want them to think that you killed your mother. And they need to get you out of your assault charge, and Don thought that if-,"

"If he showed them my diary they would feel sorry for me," she finished for him. "Dammit," she said with a long sigh. "Why did you even have to give him my diary?" She asked in a whisper. "I need to get it back!"

"Liv, he is using it to help you!" Elliot said as he watched her turn to face the ceiling, she looked like she was thinking hard.

"Where does Don live?" She asked, she needed to get her diary back!

"Liv, you are not going to get it back right now. We can talk about this later okay?" He asked her.

"Fine! But we are going to get it back! Then I am going to burn it! So that nobody can read about my humiliation, ever again!" She said, starting to get a little angry.

"Liv, you are fine! Nobody is going to think any less of you," Elliot said pulling her back into his arms.

"Hey, El," Olivia whispered.

"Yes Liv," Elliot replied kissing the back of her head.

"Kiss me," she whispered again rolling over in his arms so that they were face to face, he had a big smile on his face.

"With pleasure," he said leaning down and kissing her. It was soft and slow, but then Olivia raked her nails down his back and that was like a trigger to him. Before either of them knew it they were both completely naked, and he was right above her. "God you are beautiful!" He said kissing her.

"Yea yea, I need you so bad!" She said flipping them over.

"Eager much?" Elliot asked with a slight chuckle.

"Only when it comes to you baby," she said as she slowly sunk down on him. They both gasped, the feeling was still fairly new to both of them. "I love you."

"I love you too, so very much!" Elliot replied.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

Elliot and Olivia woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Elliot go and answer the door," Olivia groaned smacking him.

"I don't want to," he said grabbing her and pulling her even closer to him. He started to kiss the back of her neck, his hands sliding up and down her stomach. He flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was hovering above her.

"Good afternoon to you too!" She said leaning up and kissing his nose.

"Actually its just now getting dark out, so its technically good night to you," he said kissing her nose, just as she had done to him.

"Okay Mr. Technically! Who do you think was at the door?" She asked as he started to kiss her neck.

"Mmmmm who cares I have everything that I need right here!" He said as he kissed a certain spot right under her ear that practically made her purr.

The tip of his shaft was barely rubbing on her slit when his door opened.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Don, he quickly turned around and then shut the door. Elliot and Olivia just laid there not moving, they didn't even break eye contact.

"I uh, I will go and see what he wants," Elliot said standing up and grabbing his boxers from the side of the bed.

"Yea you go and do that, and if he has my diary take it from him! I am going to take a shower I will be down in a bit," she said kissing him and then walking to the bathroom, with his shirt on.

Elliot watched as she swayed her hips from side to side and couldn't help but smile. He walked down the stairs and see Don standing in the kitchen staring at the wall.

"Uh, Don, sorry about that," Elliot said sitting on the bar stool.

"Yea no, that was completely my fault and I am sorry! Believe me I am sorry!" Don said stressing the fact that he was super sorry.

"So what can I do you for?" Elliot asked.

"I am just here to tell you that they dropped the assault charge, and that Serena's death was in fact self-inflicted," Don said sitting on the other stool beside Elliot. "And I have talked to a few friends of mine, and I got it legalize for Olivia to be living with you!"

"Really!" Elliot asked shocked, he had totally forgotten that Olivia would have to go into childcare now that Serena was dead. "Thats wonderful!"

"Yea I got her the same deal I got you," Don said. "Oh and here I wanted to give you this back," he said picking up Olivia's diary, he was about to give it to Elliot when all of the sudden Olivia showed up and snatched it out of his hand.

"Thank you for this! Since you know its not Elliot's its mine," she said walking over to the sink. She had on a pair of yoga pants, her hair was in a messy braid down one side. She had on a simple t-shirt, and a pair of socks, and no make up.

"Yea I was going to tell him to give it to you Olivia," Don said. They both just stared at her, when she turned around she seen it.

"What?" She asked looking at them. Don looked at Elliot thinking that he was going to tell her but all he did was stare at her so he decided to tell her.

"I got the assault charge dropped, and I got you the same deal as Elliot so you two can stay here together," he said.

"Thank you so very much," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Anyway I was just here to give the good news. Have a good night, and don't forget to call every once in a while," he said giving Olivia a hug, and Elliot a pat on the back.

"Don't worry we will," she said and with that he left. "Elliot," she said waving her hand in front of his face. He was still just staring at her.

"You are so beautiful!" He said simply.

"Yea, sure," she said with a slight chuckle. She went to get herself a glass of water when she was suddenly grabbed and turned back around.

"You are Liv, and don't ever think that you are not," he said latching his lips onto hers. She nodded and melted into the kiss, but before things got to serious she stopped him.

"Wait, I need you to help me with something," Olivia said pulling out of his arms.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I want you to help me burn this," she said holding up her diary. "Please, I just feel that if this is gone I can finally move on! Like this would be over and that this, just everything, would be gone," she said but Elliot stopped her.

"Liv, I understand you don't have to explain it to me. Do you want t go outside and do it?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes! Lets do it! I am going to go and grab the lighter, then I will be right out," she said setting the diary down on the bed and then running out of the kitchen. Elliot grabbed the diary and started to flip through it when he got to the very last page he seen something that he hasn't seen before.

"Liv!" He called to her.

"What?" She asked coming down the stairs with a handful of lighters.

"Where did you get all of those?" He asked her.

"Ahh see I collect lighters, this one is my favorite!" She said walking over to him and showing him a flip open lighter that had a picture of Jayne Mansfield. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very! Anyway Liv look, this says something in it," Elliot said.

"What?" She asked looking at him. He flipped open the diary to the last page, and at the bottom was a short note.

'Dear Olivia, I know its wrong of me to say this. But I have been where you are/were, and if you ever need to talk I am here if you ever need to talk!' -Liz (and her #)

"She was nice, I have to admit," Olivia said grabbing the diary and running outside.

"What are you doing? Are you even going to write down her number?" Elliot asked seeing her go over to her burn pile.

"Nope," she said lighting it up and dropping it, on the pile.

"Wow, how do you feel?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Very," she said with a wicked smile.

"Good, now how about we go inside and I make you feel even better!?" He said scooping her up in his arms and taking her into the house.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"How about we throw a party?" Olivia suggest as they laid in bed.

"What?" Elliot asked shocked.

"Why don't we throw a party?" She asked getting out of bed and getting dressed for school.

"You want to throw a party?" Elliot asked surprised. This wasn't like Olivia at all.

"We can celebrate everything being over! And I mean they are all high schoolers all they are going to think is whooo party!" She said mocking high schoolers.

"Liv, are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"Oh shit I forgot, you don't want anyone to know where you live! I am so sorry babe!" Olivia said. "Why don't we just have a party in the woods? I mean you house is surrounded by woods, so lets have a party outside!" She suggested. "I mean sure it will get my shoes dirty, buuuuuuuuttttttt," she said drawing out the word but.

"Fine we can have a party, at our place," Elliot said, as he was putting on his shoes.

"What! Oh my god I love you so much!" She said running over to him and kissing him, hard.

"I love you to baby but we are going to be late," Elliot said.

"Okay okay, lets go! We have to tell everyone!" Olivia said getting all excited.

"Lets go," he said, they grabbed their bags and went out to the truck. The whole entire time Olivia was talking about how great this party was going to be.

* * *

**_Oooo, a party! Can't wait! Please review! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry this is so short, I just thought that I needed to end it. Its about time lol._**

* * *

"Come lets go," Olivia said when they got out of the truck in front of the school.

"Its just school Liv," Elliot said running to catch up with her.

"Yea but we have to spread the word that you are having a party!" She said excited.

"Okay okay, lets go," he said. As soon as they walked into the school everyone looked at them.

"Do they already know?" She asked confused as to why everyone was looking at them.

"I don't know," he said.

"Oh my god, you are here you didnt even get into trouble!" One girl said walking up to them.

"Uh yea why wouldn't I be?" Olivia asked confused.

"Because you beat the shit out of a cop! You are like the coolest thing in school right now! Everybody is dying to talk to you!" One boy said by the lockers. Olivia looked over at Elliot as if asking for his permission and he nodded his head.

"Okay then!" She yelled, even tho she already had everybody's attention. "Elliot and I are having a party tonight at his place! And everyone is welcome to come! I will text you the address!" She said.

There were a bunch of 'cools' and 'awesomes' and a few 'yays'.

"Great," Olivia said. "Go tell everybody," she said shooing them with her hands. "That was easy!" She said.

"Yea now we don't have to do anything else but sit here and wait!" He said, she laughed and they walked to her locker.

During math Elliot had like 20 people come up to him and ask for his address, apparently everyone knew about the party. He told them and they all said that they would be there, he still wasn't sure why Olivia wanted to have a party but if it would help her then he would do it. He would do anything for her.

Later that night when they got Elliots they had stolen all the liquor out of Olivia's old house and brought it over to Elliots. They put out food, and punch and everything, at about 8 pm everyone started to show up. Soon the house was so full that a lot of people were outside, so they turned up the music even louder for the ones outside.

"Hey great party," a few kids said to Elliot and Olivia when they walked by, Elliot and Olivia nodded their head, as if saying thank you.

"This was a great idea! Don't you just feel new? Refreshed!" Olivia said taking a long drank out of her glass.

"Liv are you drunk?" Elliot asked with a small chuckle.

"Nope, pure happiness here!" She said turning to him and giving him a sloppy kiss, he gave her a knowing look. "Okay so maybe I'm a little smashed!" She said laughing.

"Oh Olivia," he said laughing.

"You know what I think," she said looking up at him.

"What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked smiling and kissing her forehead.

"I think that you are beautiful," she said giggling, this caused him to laugh.

"Oh Liv, I think that you are beautiful!" He said kissing her, she moaned into the kiss.

"Why don't we go up stairs and talk about how beautiful we are!" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"Really with all these people here?" He asked her.

"I'm a new person, we are new together! Come on lets celebrate!" She said kissing him.

"Hey Liv," he said when she started to pull him up the stairs, she stopped and looked at him.

"Yea?" She said.

"I love you, I want you to know that," he said.

"El I love you to, more than anything! Now, that I am free, and able to do as I please. Lets go," she said pulling him up the stairs, when they got to the top they seen Kathy standing in the hall with a few of her friends.

"Hey Elliot," she slurred walking over to him, but before she could wrap her arm around him Olivia pushed him into his room so that she couldn't touch him.

"Hey Kathy!" Olivia said with Elliot standing behind her, he feared he didn't know she was going to do.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"Well aint that a bummer I don't want to talk to either I just wanted to let you know that, I won! Elliot is mine so you need to piss of!" Olivia said stepping backwards into his room, Kathy was about to argue with her when Olivia slammed the door in her face.

"You won huh?" Elliot asked with a smirk as she turned around to face him.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" She said, and with that he kissed her.

**The End**_  
_

* * *

**_Well there you go, thats the end! I know its short, but I felt it ended fairly well. _**

_A/N: By the way you can follow me on instagram lillybugg91 and you can add me on snapchat krissytine1998_


End file.
